A Summer Dream
by Kakyoku no Kaze
Summary: Abel (Holland) is busy with trade as usual in Dejima, the artificial island off the coast of Nagasaki. However, he encounters a strange box among the cargo. To make matters worse, when he opens it, out pops out Antonio! Anyone who isn't Dutch isn't allowed in Dejima. What a nightmare! What is he going to do? And is his situation really as bad as he previously thought?


"_Suiker, kaneel, peper_…" Abel muttered to himself as he marked off the items from the list he was holding while inspecting the copious amounts of boxes before him in the storeroom. His crew was resting up elsewhere, probably reacquainting themselves with their 'special lady friends' but he still had work to do. It took a long time to get here and it would be a waste of money if their precious trading commodities had been lost or spoiled along the way. And everyone knew wasting money was just about one of the worst crimes one could commit.

As he walked along the rows upon rows of boxes, all marked with the official symbol for the _Vereenigde Oostindische Compagnie_, the Dutch East Indian [Trading] Company, he heard a strange sound from the leftmost corner of the room. Calmly yet with deliberation, he strode towards the sound. If a stupid mouse had gotten into one of the boxes and was now consuming the precious trade goods, he wouldn't forgive it!

The sound turned out to be coming from one of the boxes after all- a strangely-shaped one that was a bit bigger than the others in the same area. It also didn't have the VOC stamp now that he looked closer. Tsking, he set down his list and pen before he took up a nearby crowbar. With minimal effort, he pried the top off and looked inside. There was straw acting as cushioning, but cushioning for what? He leaned further to peer inside, but then found himself sprawling backwards as something hard smacked right into his chin.

"_Pwah_! It's hot in there!"

That voice! Abel's chin hurt but he concentrated all his energy into his glare that caused the previous speaker to yelp. Standing up, he stormed right over and yanked a dark red collar before pulling the whole man from the cargo- a shorter man with tanned skin and an eternally derpy expression on his face. Yes, it was none other than Spain!

"¡_Hola_!" Antonio greeted with a big smile which didn't falter despite the intensity of the Dutchman's death glare. His legs revved in small circles before he consented to just dangling there. "Do you think you could put me down~?"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Ah! Well, you see I was taking a _siesta_ in that nice open box. It was so comfortable and I was so tired~. But before I knew it, I was waking up in a dark place!" Antonio pouted and reached up to poke Abel's cheek. "I tried calling out but no one came to my rescue, so I decided to take a longer _siesta_ until someone would."

The lower left lid of Abel's eye twitched. That whole story was complete bullshit, but, somehow, when it came to Spain even the stupidest story could be his reality. He finally dropped the Spaniard and peered into the box to dig through the straw. There weren't any means of supplies in there—no stains from consumed tomatoes or empty bottles of Sangria. Perhaps the idiot really did sleep there all this time.

Rocking on his heels, Antonio clasped his hands behind his back before clearing his throat to bring attention back to himself. "Anyway~ perhaps I can get something to eat and drink? I've been asleep for a really long time and—"

"Go home."

"EEEEEEH!" the Spaniard gasped before rushing up to tug on Abel's sleeve while he pouted. "But I can feel myself withering away! Just a little bread and water, _por favor_!"

The twitch returned to his eyelid and it only intensified when he made the mistake of looking down at Antonio's pouting face. Those wide emerald eyes, those poofed cheeks. It made him want to punch it yet indulge it at the same time. What a horrible feeling. Before he could even answer, Antonio used a different tactic and tiptoed up to plant a big, warm kiss on his lips.

"_Por favor_?" Antonio asked again.

"…_Hou je mond_. Just shut up and follow me," Abel grumbled, bracing himself for the inevitably loud 'YAY' Antonio squealed.

"Where are we going?" he asked as the Dutchman led him out of the storeroom. Before he could get a reply Abel shoved his head down so it was partially hidden by the tall collar of his favorite red coat. He took this as a sign to keep his questions until later even if he didn't understand why he would do such a thing! It made the journey to another building structure very uncomfortable.

However, when they arrived and Antonio could look up again, his eyes widened and he let out a sound of appreciation. It seemed they had come upon private living quarters that were decorated in a rather extravagant way! Chandelier above, a long table for dinners, paintings on the walls…. Although the floor was strange and different. Woven straw mats. It was odd but not entirely unpleasant.

"_Ay_~! Where are we?" Antonio asked as he shed off his coat and set it on the back of a chair before sitting in it.

Abel yanked the coat off the chair a second later and went off to probably hang it in a closet in another room. When he returned he lit the candles along the room to give much needed illumination. With windows, Antonio could see that it wasn't just being in a storehouse that made everything dark. It was nighttime already which impeded his view out of the windows.

He waited as Abel disappeared into another room, gasping happily when a plate of salted beef and biscuits were brought out along with a glass of what appeared to be wine.

"_Gracias_~," Antonio thanked him before he took up one of the biscuits and bit into it. His tooth nearly broke. "Mng!" He hit it against the dish to see just how hard it was but stopped when he saw Abel's look. Clearing his throat, he decided to try his luck with the salted beef, quite surprised Abel would indulge him with some meat when all he asked for was bread! This he found more edible.

Abel poured himself a glass of the wine before chugging it in its entirety. He pulled a pipe from his pocket and filled the end before lighting it. After a good, long puff did he decide to speak again.

"Dejima."

"¿_Qué_?"

"You're in Dejima, _stom Spanjaard_," Abel growled, clutching the pipe between his teeth tightly. "Do you understand how stupid you are now?"

Antonio just blinked at him.

"Japan."

Antonio continued to chew.

"…" Abel inhaled another deep puff from his pipe. He really, really needed it right now. "You're really ignorant of world events, aren't you?"

Swallowing with a large gulp, Antonio pouted and took up some of the wine to swallow down before he said, "I was just teasing. I know what you're implying by saying that. You were expecting me to give a crazy reaction weren't you ~?" He took another sip of the wine, noting it had a different taste than the kind he was used to. "I know I'm not allowed to be here, but since I am there's nothing more I can do."

"Go home."

Antonio laughed and leaned across the table. "And how do you expect me to do that? Steal a book from that bastard eyebrows' so-called magical things and poof myself back home~?" He laughed again at the expression on Abel's face—one he always got when the Spaniard could prove some logical thinking existed in his mind. "How about this~? I'll stay with you until the next ship embarks back to _Europa_? That way you can make sure there isn't a big commotion occurring from my being here and I get to spend time with you~! _Mi hermanito _did come here before too—I know a thing or two about the Eastern world!"

Abel tsked. He couldn't really find fault with Antonio's reasoning, but it didn't mean he liked it any better. "You're going to be a nuisance," he stated.

The Spaniard chuckled and cupped his own face in his hands before batting his lashes up at Abel. "Because I'll distract you with my stunning good looks~?"

"Just finish eating quickly or I'll throw your food out the window."

Antonio couldn't help laughing loudly then. "I know you wouldn't waste food. So it's true~."

"Keep laughing. I'm charging you for your stay here," Abel said firmly.

"Eeeh! But I have no money!" Antonio said, standing so he could pull his pockets inside out to show there was nothing in them. Nevermind the gold earrings or the gold necklace around his neck. He leaned across the table and said with a pout, "The only thing I can pay you back with is my body. Will that be good enough?"

This time, Abel did toss something out a window—Antonio himself. The Spaniard landed in a flower garden at ground level, whining when Abel closed the window firmly and could be seen blowing the candles out in the dining room.

* * *

An hour later and Antonio found himself laying out bedding in what could be assumed to be the bedroom. He patted down the blankets and pillow with a satisfied huff before he removed his boots and flopped down, snuggling in the warmth. "Thanks for letting me back in~. It was cold outside!" he said, turning to look over at the Dutchman who was sitting at a writing desk. Getting no response back was fine by him as he looked back up at the ceiling and wriggled his feet a bit. "Do you always sleep on the floor here?" he asked, again getting no response back. He waited a full three seconds before asking again, "So, here—"

"Would you just shut up," Abel finally snapped, turning around to glare at him.

Antonio grinned back happily before scooting to one side of the bedding and lifting the heavy _futon_ blanket that appeared to have been given as a special gift to the Dutchman since his flag was stitched on the front. "It's still kind of cold. Would you sleep with me~?"

"_Nee_."

"Awww, why not! Pleeeeeease?"

A staring contest ensued. Antonio seemed to have won since Abel gave another grumble and moved from the desk to lay beside him as far as possible. Antonio, however, just closed the gap and tucked the heavy blanket around them both, openly snuggling his arm.

"The next ship bound for home will be ready to leave in a month," Abel stated, choosing to stare at the ceiling, watching the flickering shadows created by the tiny flame from the sole candle lit in the room.

"Mmn, is that so~?

"You're getting on it."

"Aah, so it seems~." Antonio nuzzled his cheek closer to the crook of Abel's neck. Chuckling, he stated, "You always smell like smoke, but it's a sweet scent."

Abel considered pitching him out the window again, but after the long trip he was tired and deemed it wasted effort. "I'm not a replacement for that kid."

Antonio's smile widened and he moved up so Abel would be looking at him instead of the ceiling. He leaned back down and kissed the tip of the Dutchman's nose before he whispered, "I know you're not. You're entirely different."

"I fail to see how. You treat us the same anyway," Abel retorted back, "Annoying us to the point of wanting to hit you."

"Ah, it's true I do love to hug Roma and touch his cheeks and his cute little curl~ but the way I feel towards him is different than how I feel towards you."

"I fail to see how," Abel repeated but was cut off from further words by a pair of soft lips pressing against his again. He refused to respond to them initially but with their insistence he gave in a tiny bit. Somehow Antonio's palm found its way to his cheek while the other cupped Abel's head to tilt it at a better angle. At the same time the Dutchman found his own eyes slipping closed by a centimeter or two, opening them fully only when the kiss was broken.

"Do you see now?" Antonio asked with a smile as he caressed Abel's cheek. Abel didn't reply, but neither did he move away which delighted the Spaniard. Antonio laughed softly before a small pout returned. "I'm still cold~." He wriggled his body against Abel's in his attempt to gain warmth, only causing the other to give the mildest of flinches. Abel, in fact, grabbed Antonio by the shoulders in his attempt to get him to stop.

"It's still summer. You're plenty warm enough," he stated although that didn't stop Antonio from moving his hips, resulting in a faint pink hue brushing over his pale face.

Antonio shook his head and gave him a tiny peck, whispering against his lips, "But are you? I did say I'd pay with my body didn't I? Let me help you become warm~."

Abel's silence coupled with a lack of a resistant push encouraged Antonio to slip a hand beneath his shirt, running a calloused hand against a strong chest. He gave him another kiss before he promised with a pleased whisper, "I'll do my best~."

* * *

The next morning Abel woke up to the smells of bread and coffee. He slowly sat up, running a hand through bangs that fell to his eyes. Before he could try to feel around for his shirt, Antonio came into the room with breakfast on a tray.

"¡_Buenos días_!" he greeted cheerfully before setting the tray next to Abel. He was only wearing a large white shirt that he seemed to have borrowed from Abel's closet since the hem came just slightly above the midway point of his thighs. He took a seat beside him and gave his cheek a kiss. "You were sleeping so soundly that I went ahead and made breakfast for you."

Abel took the coffee cup in hand and took a long sip. He almost spat it out when he tasted how much sugar was in it. He set it back down with a growl and muttered, "It's too sweet."

"Eeeeh? Really?" Antonio took up the cup and sipped from it, too. He smacked his lips audibly before shaking his head. "It tastes fine to me. Besides," he set the cup down so he could poke the Dutchman's cheeks, "it's good to start the day off with something sweet. It means it'll at least begin in a good way!"

"Only your opinion," he said before taking up what he thought was bread. But, no, the shape was too thin and long and the granules of sugar that stuck to his fingers could only mean one thing. "_Churros_."

"¡_Sí! Churros_!" Antonio clapped his hands happily. "I bet you missed Boss's wonderful churros! I made plenty so you can have as many as you like!"

Since he was hungry and the materials to make the food were already used, he ate the sweet sticks with reluctance. Antonio appeared content to watch him as he ate, finally silent to apparently let him enjoy his meal.

After he was done, he made a face when he saw his fingers were almost completely coated in sugar. He didn't want to lick it off but he also didn't want to waste it. Sugar was precious after all! Seeing his dilemma, Antonio winked and took hold of his large hand before pursing his lips around his index and middle fingers. He made sure to suck all the sugar off, then licked down the entire length of his fingers, not even missing the curve between them. The same treatment was given to his thumb. Abel found himself unable to look away as an expression of mild horror and a faint blush meshed on his face.

"There! All clean," Antonio said, licking his lips in a satisfied manner. He moved the tray aside so he could sit closer to Abel so he could lean his head against his shoulder. "What are you going to do today?" He reached up to lightly pet the loose bangs for once. With a chuckle he commented, "I like your hair down. It makes you look cuter~."

That last comment gave Abel the strength to shove Antonio off fully so he could finally rise up and grab a new shirt from his closet to put on.

"Awwww, it was just a comment! I cannot help if you are cute," Antonio called out, laying on his stomach on the bedding with his palms supporting his own pouting cheeks.

"What part of me is cute?!" Abel demanded as he took up a comb and went to the mirror to brush his hair back the way he liked it.

Antonio grinned widely. "Well, to start off with your eyes change colors depending on what you're wearing~ so they're fun to look at. When you wear blue they look more blue, when you wear green they look more green, and so on~. Your hair is soft to the touch when you let it down~. Your skin is smooth~. Your lips are soft~. Your voice is especially cute, like last night when I—" but he fell over backwards when an ink well was pitched at his head and ricocheted off to land a few feet away on the floor.

"I'll make you swim the goddamned ocean back if you keep running your mouth off like that!" Abel snapped as he walked over and started to pick Antonio by the collar of his shirt, but then realized it really was _his_ shirt and such rough treatment could ruin it. He looked down to see what a better option was then had to quickly avert his eyes from Antonio's spread-eagle thighs from his fall. The best option was to just turn right around and finish dressing himself.

"And the way you act when you become so shy over such topics like that~," Antonio added on, yanking the pillow and holding it above his own head to act as a shield. When nothing happened he peered up and yelped when he saw Abel was walking out of the room. "Wait, waaait!" he called out before lunging forward to glomp his arm.

"Now what do you want?!" Abel demanded trying to shake him off, but to no avail.

"You didn't tell me what you're going to do today yet, nor did you give me a good-bye kiss!" Antonio said with a whine.

"I'm going to tend to business!"

"When will you return? I'll be lonely all by myself in here~."

"I'll return when I return!" Abel dragged Antonio to the door where he shoved his feet back into his boots. He strained to reach the handle but was unable to grab hold of it with the Spaniard trying to yank him back.

"_Besame! Dame un beso!_"

The struggle lasted for another five minutes before Abel's body slackened, frustration arising from his wasted energy. He felt Antonio turn him around then tilt his head up expectantly. Quickly, he gave him a peck before Antonio released him as promised.

"Come home quickly~! Fusosososo~! I sound like a wife don't I? Have a good day, _amor_!" Antonio called out with a cheerful wave, content with the barely-there wave Abel gave back before he disappeared into another building.

"Well then! Time to make this a nice home for him to return to~!" Antonio stated, clapping a definitive fist into his open palm. He made sure the door was tightly closed before he set off to accomplish said goal.

The weeks following progressed in pretty much the same manner. Abel would awaken to breakfast cooked for him, leave to tend to trade matters, and then return home in the evening to dinner and a smile greeting him. Initially he was reluctant to become accustomed to such a lifestyle. But like anything in life, even the most abnormal thing in the world could become typical given enough time. Soon he came to expect seeing the Spaniard's face every day, and even allowed himself to give in a little more to him when they were alone.

On the eve of the ship's departure back to Europe, Antonio had prepared a warm bath in a tub facing the view of the ocean. Unlike the previous times, Abel allowed Antonio to share the water with him rather than making him wait to take his bath after the Dutchman was through with his. Since the tub wasn't very large, Antonio accommodated by sitting in Abel's lap while he leaned against his broad chest. He had taken hold of Abel's hand and was nuzzling it with his cheek, the general mood between both rather lazy and relaxed.

"Time passed by so quickly," Antonio finally said, tilting his head back to both kiss Abel's chin and smile up at him.

"Mn. Supposing so."

"It was kind of like a dream wasn't it?" Antonio laughed. "We were able to get along so well without any thought to what's happening outside. It was just us." He kissed the center of Abel's palm, receiving no resistance in return. Turning around so he straddled Abel's lap, he hugged him around the neck and asked with a smile, "Can you say it once before I go?"

"Say what?" Abel asked, looking back at Antonio with not a smile but not a frown either.

Antonio gave him a quick kiss before saying cheerfully, "Say 'I love you' once. Just once? _Por favor_?"

"Why do I have to say such a thing?" Abel's faint frown started to return. Before Antonio could retort, he stated firmly, "You know how I feel already."

"Even so, it would be nice to hear. Pleeeeease? Just once? I won't ask for anything else anymore! _Lo prometo_!" Antonio insisted, nuzzling his cheek to his shoulder.

"…" Abel was about to say that it wasn't in his style to say such things, but logically this might be the last time in a long while before something like this could happen, if ever again. Antonio did say it was like a dream and all dreams come to an end with little hope of recurring. Maybe, just once, he could say it for Antonio's sake?

"…" Looking down at Antonio's pleading eyes, he felt his lips press together and his tongue shifting uncomfortably in his mouth. "_Ik_…"

Antonio's eyes lit up but he remained silent to encourage him.

"_Ik…hou…van je_," Abel said with a degree of difficulty. But seeing the overwhelming joy in Antonio's eyes encouraged him to repeat again in a smoother way. "_Ik hou van je_, _mijin lief_."

It was evident that it took Antonio a great deal of self-control to keep from bursting with happiness. So, instead, he hugged Abel tighter and gave him many pecks on the lips before he responded joyfully, "_Te quiero tanto, amor_!"

Abel was able to surmise the water was too hot from the way his cheeks colored. As if reading his mind, Antonio gave him one last kiss before he asked with a grin, "Shall we proceed to the bedroom now, _cariño_?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to ask anything else of me if I said that," Abel stated with a frown as Antonio rose from the tub and slipped out, the water cascading down the curves of his body to draw attention to the ass that seemed to be world-known for its buoyancy.

"Mm~? But this isn't my request," Antonio said as he looked back, giving a wink. "I know you want this just as much as I do~."

"…." Abel silently cursed himself before he found himself following Antonio into the next room.

* * *

They rose the next morning before the sun was even up yet. Abel ensured it would be before the return cargo consisting of mainly bronze, lacquer ware, porcelain, and rice would be loaded onto the ships. A large box cushioned on the inside with straw and a pillow from Antonio's insistence lay before them in a hidden area among the boxes at the dock.

"If you'd let my ships dock at _Lissabon_ this would be so much easier," Abel mumbled as he carried Antonio into the box.

Chuckling, Antonio shook his head and said lightly, "_Lo siento_ but you know that can't happen." He got comfortable but then sat up once more, holding his arms out.

"You're serious."

"Isn't it customary~?" Antonio asked before he melted into the quick hug Abel gave him.

When he pulled back Abel picked up the box top and said, "You're going to have to circle around the British Empire's water's on the last leg of your journey. Don't do anything stupid to draw attention to yourself. If you cause any of these goods to be damaged I'll—"

"I know, I know." Antonio waved his hand carelessly. "Let's not think about that right now. I'd like to enjoy this last moment."

"…tch. Don't act like it's a final good-bye," Abel said then shut the box quickly before Antonio could turn his curious face up at him. He closed it with a finalized thump.

Antonio's fingers poked out of one of the airholes they made along the box's side before he retracted them and peered out. However, before more could be said between them, Abel heard the sounds of some people approaching and saw the lanterns being brought out by those who would begin loading the cargo on the ship. When he looked back, he saw Antonio had stuck another finger out—his pinky it appeared. Somehow, he didn't know how he knew this, but Abel understood and curled his own pinky around Antonio's. A brief moment passed before they parted and Abel left silently.

"Oh! There you are _Dhr._ _Nederlanden_," one of the men called out with a wave. "You're up early today! We'll get this ship loaded up quickly so that it may reach home as soon as possible!"

"Ah. That's what I like to hear," Abel stated with a nod. He pulled his pipe from his pocket and clenched it between his teeth, not minding that it wasn't even lit. The feeling alone was part of his craving, too. Looking up he saw that the sun was beginning to take its prominent place in the sky again, casting away the shadows of the night and the final hope of summer's warm days. He gave one last glance back to the boxes but proceeded on when another of the men called out to him to do a final check on the goods. The time for dreaming was over, it was time for work again.

* * *

[Translation/Historical Notes]

1. "_Suiker, kaneel, peper…_" = Sugar, cinnamon, pepper. These along with other spices, silk, cotton, medical materials, pelts, 'shark skin', books, and scientific equipment were the Netherlands' main trading commodities with Japan. Sugar was noted as being one of the most important.

2. 'Special lady friends' = During this time there were strict restrictions on who could enter or leave Dejima, the manmade island off of the coast of Nagasaki. Initially built for the Portuguese traders who were in Japan, they housed the Dutch traders after the Portuguese, as well as every other Western nationals, were banned from Japan by the Tokugawa government. The Dutch merchants were not allowed to go into Nagasaki and many Japanese, unless they were cooks, interpreters, carpenters, clerks, or 'women of pleasure' could not enter Dejima. European women were not allowed in Dejima and the 'women of pleasure' could only stay in Dejima for one night.

3._ Vereenigde Oostindische Compagnie_, the Dutch East Indian [Trading] Company = Established in 1602, the VOC was considered to be the first multinational corporation in the world and the first to issue stock. It held a huge spice monopoly in the Asia trade for most of the 17th century.

4. Salted beef/wine= It was prohibited to slaughter Japanese cows for food so the Dutch had to bring their own. As such, in order to preserve the beef, they would salt it. The wine Abel and Antonio were drinking was actually Japanese sake. The Dutch would usually consume their own alcohol, but when those ran out they turned to what they could get locally.

5. "It's still summer." = Dutch ships usually arrived in Dejima in late summer, mostly during the months of August to October.

6._ Lissabon_= Lisbon, the capital of Portugal. Spain wouldn't allow Dutch ships to dock there in an attempt to make trade harder for them? [This information was read somewhere on an information plaque at Dejima but an online source proving it cannot be found. Please correct if this is wrong.]


End file.
